thomas_was_alonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chris
"...Friends together, a brave fellowship of quadrilaterals on a quest for greatness..." Chris, otherwise referred to as Christopher, is the second character to be introduced to the game and also the second character to be playable. He is a cynical, short orange square who believes that he can do things fine on his own without the assistance of taller people to give him a boost despite his meagre jump height. He immediately develops a deep hatred for Thomas when they first meet but eventually, his company grows on him getting to the point that he misses him in his absence. He becomes one of the original seven architects and is revered as a hero along with the others. Array and After Christopher chances upon Thomas shortly after his achievement of sentience and dislikes him, and his ability to jump higher than him, greatly. He accompanies Thomas or rather, as Chris says, Thomas accompanies him through several areas until they meet another AI named John who is by far, the highest jumper of the three. John is shortly separated and returns with Claire, the fourth,and most buoyant member of the group. Chris gets separated from the group and meets Laura whom he instantly falls in love with. He navigates several chambers with her exclusively (which he refers as their "alone time") and is extremely disappointed when they meet up with the others. He believes that their suspicion of Laura is extremely rude and gets rather cross with them for questioning the "...eager looking pixel cloud of death..." that seemed to follow her around. The suspicion proved to be correct however as Thomas, Chris, Laura, Claire and finally John were all "eaten" by the pixel cloud. After Thomas emerged from the well of all knowledge with his two new allies (James, and Sarah) he discussed his plan to aid the other AIs in their escape from the system by them becoming Architects. Chris is, at first, sceptical. But Laura smiles at him; and he realises he has to do everything in his power to help them even though he has no abilities to offer to the group. And thus they jumped both into the creation matrix, and into history. Personality Chris initially appears as a very grumpy little square who dislikes everyone he meets. He believes he doesn't need the help of anyone else and never asks for it (but gets helped up staircases and whatnot quite often). He eventually softens, just a little bit, after he gets used to Thomas, and more and more other AIs join their group. When he first meets Laura, he instantly falls in love and softens up a bit more and interact more with the group. Abilities Chris features no abilities, but his height allows him to go into shorter pathways that Thomas or John cannot enter. Trivia *Claire refers to his as the most likely for her arch nemesis. **She called him "Diabolical Chris" and "The Fiendish Christopher." Gallery Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 219325045 preview-3.png|Chris detailed as an AI TWA Screenshot 02.jpg|Chris with Laura TWA Screenshot 01.png|Chris with Thomas and John Thomas was alone title 1.jpg|Chris on the HUD (Between red and yellow) Category:Characters Category:Architects Category:Small Characters